An Earth mission
by TxtVoyager
Summary: The Crew ends up going to earth for an assignment from the guardians. Razaya A third Sequel to When I find you After homecoming


"Why exactly are we doing this." Razer growled as Hal Jordan restrained him to a chair while Aya rubbed a strange Skin tone mixture on his face, hands, and arms. "You agreed to come to Earth Razer. I'm not gonna let you roam around my planet without having some sort of a disguise!" Hal said.

Razer had agreed to come to Earth to assist in some sort of mission mostly because Aya was going and seemed so excited to learn about earth customs. But he had not agreed to have his ring removed and have this gunk rubbed all over him.

"I have finished the Application Green Lantern Hal Jordan." Aya states as she steps back and puts the lid on the jar. Hal held up a mirror to Razer revealing that all of the lines on Razer's face had vanished and he now had a skin tone close to Hal's.

"It will only come off with water." Hal said with a smile as Razer rubbed his face and not a spot of his normal skin showed through.  
Hal released Razer from his hold and threw a strange array of cloths at him. "What is this green Lantern?" Razer asked still a bit angry.

"Clothes Razer, Jeans and a t-shirt. Your ring is in the right pocket of your pants." Hal said.

"My ring is it what?" Razer asked giving him a confused look.

Hal sighed. "You'll figure it out." Then walked out of the ship grumbling something about aliens.

Razer went into his room and changed into the strange fabrics. It was not uncomfortable but he preferred the clothes of his planet to Hal's still.

Razer felt his ring in the compartment on the side of his leg of what Hal Jordan had called pants. This species did such strange things with their apparel.

Razer finished dressing and came face to face with Aya waiting for him outside.

"Aya you_" Razer started but couldn't finish his sentence he just stood there and stared his mouth wide open at her.

Her Skin now resembled Closely to what Razer's was now but slightly paler than he was.

"I was able to create a disguise using a thin layer of plastic over my robotic form to mimic the skin tone of this planet. I was also able to make it closely resemble the feel of skin as well." She says and grabs his hand as if to be like a child trying to get you to feel how soft their coat is.  
"And the Dress?" Razer asks trying not to sound to surprised at what Aya had been able to create for herself.

"Thin metallic fibers linked together similar to that of the metal used for my usual form." She answers plainly like this is not a new at all. Her dress was very simple a white flowy dress that stopped just under her knees and had green lace at the end of the dress and at her sleeves where very tiny laced Green Lantern symbols could be seen if you looked hard enough and her nails still had her normal green color. She had a small pixy cut for her white hair that Razer assumed was made of the same material as her dress.

"I can also still be useful in combat as well." She said and her tiny humanoid hands shone with green light from her palms.

Razer just stood there was a while taking in everything and taking in her beauty in this form.

"Razer? Is this form not acceptable? You have not spoken for 1.6 minutes." Aya looked at him with her curious eyes.

"No." Razer stuttered for a moment. "No, Aya you look fine." He was finally able to say and got a small smile out of her right before Hal came in.

"Woah." Hal said just as he walked in looking at Razer and Aya as he came in. "You guys look great. It is a bit strange I have to admit seeing you two look so human." Hal said as he stood in front of them in a pair of jeans a t-shirt as well.

"Well are we not leaving, Green lantern?" Razer asked resuming his usual arms crossed position and glare.

Hal nodded and lead them out of the ship onto Earth for their mission there. It would be about a mile walk to the city as Hal told them and Aya started informing them about the mission they had been sent to resolve by the guardians.

We are going to be here a while. Razer thought.

{Anne's Note: This is kinda part of my When i find you series.. Sorry for the long introduction to what is going on its going to get much more exciting from here! My 4th Razaya Fanfiction! Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon!)


End file.
